A Speedster's Dream
by Zomnom
Summary: When Wally keeps having recurring dreams, there's only one way to fix it.


Wally had dreams every night of going there. The one place that could make him happier than anything. He hadn't seriously thought of going to a place like that since he got his powers, but over the past few days, the dreams have gotten more intense, more unbearable than ever before.

He just had to go.

He went to school that day and swore it went by slower than he ever thought possible. During the last class of the day, they were forced to watch a documentary. Normally, Wally wouldn't mind and just work on some scientific equations while the movie played, but today, he couldn't keep his mind away from the running thoughts of that wondrous place. He sighed and propped his head on his fist, hiding a yawn with his other hand. Before he realized it, he was dreaming.

The room was filled with a mixture of clashing dull and bright colors. There were tables and chairs everywhere. But most impressive was the wide variety of foods in heating trays on dozens of tables. He was finally there, the all you can eat buffet in front of him almost sang as he admired it.

He drooled as he sped over and started eating straight from the trays as he filled a few plates. Once he sat down, the workers immediately filled the trays he had emptied. He was in heaven. He picked up a large slice of pizza and took a big bite of it. It tasted strange though and it was too hard to bite through. He swore he heard laughing, but there was no one else in the restaurant with him.

He blinked a bit and stared at his hands. The table below him slowly changed to a desk and the pizza slice he was eating was actually his history book. He set it down and looked to his left then his right. The pretty girl on his left was fighting to keep from bursting out in laughter loud enough for the teacher to hear. Tears were streaming down her face from laughing. On his right was one of the jocks, glaring at him, looking slightly sick.

Wally took the book out of his mouth and set it on his desk, trying his best to wipe off all the drool before it ruined the book any further than it already had. He blushed as he sighed, hoping class would be over soon. He looked up to the clock. He still had half an hour of class left. Could this go any slower?

The bell finally rang and he ran (minus the super speed) out of the school. He was pretty hungry and his buffet dreams just wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to just go to the nearest buffet and eat everything he could, but he had to meet the team at Mount Justice.

At least he'd get to taste some of Megan's new cookie recipes. With that thought on his mind, he raced off to the Cave. As the computer announced his entrance, he instantly sunk. There were no smells of baked goods wafting through the halls. He sped off to the kitchen. Empty. He sped through the Cave, looking for anyone and everyone.

No one was there.

He whined loudly and checked the fridge. It was empty. He smacked himself in the head. 'I ate all the food yesterday and they still haven't restocked.' He shook his head, annoyed at himself mainly as he sat in front of the TV.

Wally sat there, staring at the blank screen before a thought ran through his mind. 'I'll just text Rob and see where he is.' He brought out his phone and sent a text. He waited ten seconds and groaned, setting the phone on the table in front of him.

Exactly seven seconds later, the phone vibrated and Wally picked it up.

'_Got caught up with homework. Be there in 5.'_

Wally jumped up and sped around the couch.

Five minutes later, when the computer announced Robin's arrival, he was attacked by a blur, tumbling backwards toward the wall. He angrily stood up and pushed Wally off. "Dude, what's got you so turbed?"

"Rob! There's no food here," Wally whined as he gave a sad, desperate look to his friend.

"Yeah, you ate it all yesterday, remember?" Rob shook his head and chuckled.

Wally just grinned and stared deeply into Robin's dark shades. "I have an idea."

Robin sighed. He knew this would turn out bad for someone, but that didn't keep him from smirking and asking, "What's the idea?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, somewhere in the depths of Star City..<p>

Two boys wearing dark hoodies and thick, dark sunglasses entered Super Star Buffet. The shorter of the two placed a few large bills on the table and said in a deep voice, "Two, keep the change." The cashier, after checking that the bills were legal currency, rung them up and motioned for them to go in and help themselves.

The smaller of the two grabbed a plate, putting a moderate amount of food on there then sat at a large table. The other grabbed two plates in each hand and loaded them as much as he could. He set the plates down and started to eat before he even sat down. He shoveled food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The smaller shook his head and picked at the food he had.

A few tables away, two men argued quietly. The red head was obviously annoyed at something the older blonde had said because he stood up angrily, knocking his chair over. "I don't even know why I agreed to this!" The familiar voice shouted as he walked over to the beverage station, passing the one of the teens that was still picking at his food. The other had gone up for his second four-plate helping.

The red head headed back after he got his coffee and stopped in his tracks as he saw the kid eat. He set his cup down on the table and tried to look the food shoveling monster in the face. "Wally? What the hell are you doing in Star City?"

Wally nearly choked on his food and the boy sitting across from him cackled. "We came to see you, Roy," Robin said as he glanced up at the furious archer. "At least, that's the excuse we're using."

After downing a glass of water, Wally replied, "I just needed to have my fix, man. I couldn't go to a buffet in Central City. They'd figure out who I was." He finished off another plate and piled it in the plate graveyard on the edge of the table.

Roy shook his head and pulled up a chair. "You know you're gonna get kicked out at this rate."

Wally just grinned and finished off the rest of the food he had. "Yeah, but this is so worth it." He went back up for more food.

Roy and Robin talked as they let Wally eat, getting strange looks from other patrons of the restaurant all the while.

By Wally's 12th plate of food, the manager came over and glared at the boy. A glare that could almost rival the dark knight's himself. Almost. He put a hand on the kid's shoulder and said in a stern voice, "I think you've had enough."

Wally shoveled a spoonful of food in his mouth and looked up at the man, red, messy hair slightly peeking out past his dark hoodie, bright, green eyes barely visible over the dark sunglasses. He swallowed his bite of food and said in a lower voice than normal, "I'm not full yet. This _is_ an all you can eat buffet, isn't it?"

Robin and Roy snickered as they watched the expression on the manager's face change from annoyed to pissed off. "Yes, but there is a limit." He picked Wally up by the back of the shirt and started to drag him away from the table. Wally managed to take his plate with him and suck up the rest of the food on it before the manager brought him to the door. He took the plate from the boy and pointed to the street, nearly yelling, "Out. Now."

Wally grinned as Robin and Roy followed behind him, Robin attempting to apologize to the manager and explain his friend's condition but being unable to due to an extreme case of the giggles.

Robin, Roy and Wally all laughed as they walked through the park, reminiscing about the old days and how different things are now.

A few hours later, Robin and Wally returned to Mount Justice to be greeted by their mentors and their mentors only. Batman motioned for Robin to follow him and they disappeared into the darkness. Flash had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for his younger half to come closer. Wally knew that somehow, his uncle found out about the buffet and he was in big trouble for it. "What's up, Uncle Barry?" He asked in his most upbeat voice. Nothing could get him down after a feast like that.

"I think you know," Flash said in his, I shouldn't have to tell you these things, but I guess I need to voice.

"I just couldn't help myself! I kept having dreams about it and there was no food here and-" Flash held up his hand and grinned.

"You're grounded." He bent down closer to Wally's ear. "And next time, let me know." He pulled back and gave a small, quick wink.

"Aww man!" Wally whined before returning the wink.


End file.
